


Unwrapping Presents

by ShyVioletCat



Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Could you do "I don't mind that you didn't get me a present because you are my present." for Rowaelin? I want to melt into a puddle if goo
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606111
Kudos: 23





	Unwrapping Presents

Aelin felt terrible. She had thought and thought and thought but she couldn’t think of anything to get Rowan for Christmas. He was the kind of man that didn’t want anything and if he needed anything he just bought himself. He’d done that with about three of Aelin’s ideas in the lead up to Christmas so when she turned up to his apartment on Christmas morning empty handed she felt like the worst girlfriend in the world.

A feeling that only got worse as she unwrapped three perfectly thought out gifts that Rowan had given her. One was a new portable power bank, after she had dropped hers and it literally fell to pieces. The second gift were two tickets to a music festival she had been hinting at wanting to got to. And the last gift was a bangle with the words _‘to whatever end’_ engraved on it. It was the last gift that meant the most to her and she had teared up when she had opened it.

“Aelin please don’t cry,” Rowan had said, a nervous laughter coming out of his mouth just after. 

“I don’t know how you managed to get me three perfect presents and I can’t even get you one,” Aelin was trying to keep her voice steady as she spoke but she failed. 

Rowan gave her a sympathetic smile and said softly, “Fireheart.”

Aelin was really about to start crying when Rowan pulled her onto his lap, her legs straddling his waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Aelin heard some rustling and then Rowan’s fingers were under her chin, forcing her very gently to look up at him.

“I don’t mind that you didn’t get me a present because you are my present.” Rowan had picked up a discarded ribbon from his presents to her and tied it loosely around her neck. “See? Tied up with a bow and everything.”

Aelin sniffed as she laughed, then Rowan was pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

“I love you,” he said right onto her lips before he kissed her again.

“I love you too.”

When Aelin kissed Rowan it was anything but sweet as her fingers tangled in his hair and his hands gripped her waist at the change of heat to the kiss.

“I think you should unwrap the rest of your present now,” Aelin said, a wicked smile on her lips.

Rowan’s hands slipped from her waist to her thighs and his voice was low when he answered.

“You know, that’s not such a bad idea.”


End file.
